The Park
by elsbian
Summary: House is alone in the park when a certain someone makes a surprise appearance. Huddy one-shot. R&R please.


**Boo. Ha. You're probably sick of seeing my fics appearing all the time, but don't worry, I've only got a couple more one-shots to post after this and then I'll have to re-kindle my muse and write more chapters for other fics. Please R&R! Elliot. ;D**

* * *

House sat on the bench of his favourite park, watching late night runners jogging across the moonlit grass. He sighed and watched the frosted air blow away in to the starry distance. His thick coat was barely enough to keep him warm on the bitter and cold winter night. He rubbed his gloved hands against his chin and sighed again, watching his breath freeze up in front of him and drift off once again.

Cuddy adjusted her scarf around her neck to try and keep her neck warmer before shoving her hands deep in to her pockets and walking quickly towards her home. It had been a warm winter morning so she decided to walk, completely unaware that the temperature would soon drop.

As she walked past the street lit park she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the bench on the far side of the grass. She stopped walking and squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who it was that was sitting on their own in the park so late at night. Upon realising it was House, she sighed and started heading towards him, keeping her head down against the wind.

House shivered and hugged his knees up to his chest, being careful of his thigh. He turned his head slightly and saw Cuddy walking towards him with her head down and her hands in her pockets.

He waited for her to get within earshot before he spoke.

"When someone is sitting on a bench on their own, it generally means they don't want to talk to anyone." House said, staring straight ahead and not bothering to make any eye contact with Cuddy.

"You look like you could use a friend, and since I'm the only one here, you're stuck with me." Cuddy answered sitting down on the bench next to House.

"We're friends?" House asked, without any sarcasm in his voice and looking her in the eye.

"I'm surprised too, but regardless of how annoying you are, you've helped me in the past and I consider you to be a friend." Cuddy replied, looking back at House and giving him a half-smile.

Cuddy shivered and hugged her chest, the cold penetrating her coat and scratching her skin.

"You're cold." House said, starting to take off his coat.

Cuddy put her hands on House's arm to stop his taking off his coat. "Don't be stupid, you'll freeze to death out here." she said, putting her hands back in her pockets.

"I can survive without a coat, you clearly can't." House argued, nodding towards Cuddy's shaking body and taking off his coat.

"Thanks." Cuddy said quietly, deciding not to argue anymore. She smiled as House wrapped his coat round her shoulders. She looked around for somewhere warmer for them to sit, but the only other place to sit was under a nearby tree.

House gestured towards the tree by nodding at it, "Do you want to go sit under the tree?" he asked, as if reading her mind. He looked at Cuddy again for her answer.

Cuddy nodded and shivered again, pulling House's coat tighter around her body.

They stood up and House wrapped his arm round Cuddy's shoulder, pulling her towards him to keep her warmer. Cuddy looked at the floor and smiled, liking how human and real House was being.

They dragged their feet through the wet grass and eventually reached the large Oak tree.

"The grass is soaking; I'm not sitting on it!" Cuddy whined, pointing at the dew-covered grass for dramatic effect.

House removed his arm from around Cuddy's shoulders and sat down on the grass, resting his back against the tree. "Sit on my lap then." House said, winking suggestively. Although he acted as though he were joking, he was desperate to feel her on him again, even if it was only because Cuddy didn't want to sit on wet grass.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Like I have a choice." she said, walking the last metre to House and slowly sitting down on his left leg.

House's blue eyes pierced through Cuddy's for what felt like ages before Cuddy looked away and broke the silence between them.

"So why are you here so late then? You never told me." Cuddy said, placing her arm round House's neck to keep her balance.

House wrapped his arms around her waist, locking his fingers together to keep her steady and answered. "I had some things to think about and I wanted to be alone."

"Sorry..." Cuddy replied, looking at the floor.

"It's ok. I should have known that with your obsessive nature you'd need to know everything." House snarked.

Cuddy laughed and shivered at the same time, making her laugh go shaky and distorted.

"Ha, what the hell was that?" House said, clearly amused at the strange noise Cuddy had made.

"Shut up! I'm cold and I laughed, it's not my-" Cuddy started, but she was interrupted by House kissing her lips.

At first she didn't complain but after a few seconds she realised what she was doing and broke it off.

"What... What was that?" She asked, stumbling on her words.

"I don't know... I'm sorry." House answered, honestly, and looked in to Cuddy's eyes again.

Cuddy sat on House's lap, still in shock from the surprising but passionate kiss House had given to her.

They stared in to each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Cuddy kissed House again, slowly and affectionately.

House shut his eyes and pulled Cuddy closer to him, slipping his tongue in to her open mouth, breaking the tender moment and replacing it with a hungry passionate need to taste her.

Cuddy explored House's mouth whilst wrapping one arm around his neck and putting her other hand on House's face, bringing them even closer.

House moved his hands from Cuddy's waist to her stomach, slowly moving them further up her shirt until he reached her bra. He undid the strap with no problem at all and a soft groan escaped his lips as he stroked her chest under her shirt.

Cuddy moaned in approval and placed her legs either side of House's, moving her hands from his rough scratchy neck to his belt, undoing it and slipping her hands in to his boxers.

"Jesus it's freezing out here." House said, breaking off the extremely long kiss they were sharing after he felt a strong icy breeze enter his boxers.

Cuddy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Want to go somewhere else?" she asked, still smiling.

"No I'm good, I've never done it under a tree before." he replied, grinning. He leant in and kissed Cuddy, taking them back to where they left off...


End file.
